Stuck in an Elevator with him
by Speedyfan
Summary: Slade and Red X had teamed up and took over a hotel, the titans east are hear to help! Unfortunetly Speedy and Raven are stuck in an elevator, will Raven notice something in speedy she never did before... Plz R&R Chapter 15 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck in an Elevator… with him…..**

**Chapter 1 **

**I don't own Teen Titans… **

**Hope you guys like it…**

* * *

><p><span>Raven<span>

Great… when you finally thought that after freezing all the villains, there wouldn't be much trouble…

_Flashback_

"_Titans!" Robin called us to the control room. "Dude…" Beastboy said rubbing eyes, looks like he just woke up. "Slades back! But he's not alone Red X had teamed up with him! They are attacking a hotel, with the most powerful robots. They are a lot of these robots, we can't do this alone… I'm calling the Titans East."_

_He flipped open his communicator, talking to Bumblebee in the corner of the room. "Friends, what do you think Slade and Red X are doing this bad crime for?" asked the redhead. "Don't know Star, but Robin's right these robots can harm us really badly if we don't put in all our effort." Replied Cyborg._

**Half an hour later…**

_The Titans East were at the door. Starfire gave each a bone crushing hug. "Star… can't breathe…" said Aqualad, " the girl is way stronger than she looks…" Bumblebee managed out, "__Me duele demasiado buen" (It hurts too good) said the fast twins. Speedy backed up, "uhh it's okay Star I don't need a hug" he said smiling sheepishly. "Oh don't do the sillying Speedy. " Hey Star, give Speedy the strongest hug ever" said Beastboy said. "I hate you Beast-"too late Starfire had give a breath taking hug to him "Too good looking to die…" Starfire let him go. All the members of the Titans East were rubbing their ribs._

"_Titans, Slade and Red X have teamed up and took over a hotel, as far as we know many lives are in danger. They are using powerful and strong robots so that's why we are going to pair up. Aqualad and Cyborg, I'll be with Bumblebee, Star fire, Beastboy and May y Menos, and Raven and Speedy._

_End of Flashback _

Yes, I was paired up with Speedy, the archer. It's weird to only time we ever clicked with each other was that fight when the Brother Hood of Evil hypnotized the Titans East. I feel kind of sad we never really talked before, but now we are stuck in an elevator together, great…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own teen titans

Enjoy!

Raven

I kind of owe it to him, he saved me from serious injuries.

_Flashback_

_We were at the hotel. "Titans GO!" the Titans leader had yelled. Speedy and I have been on the first floor already attacking the robots. Speedy was quick with his arrows. One second I see the arrows fly, the next second I see the other batch of arrows. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I said. Making all the robots fall apart. _

_He looked at me and smiled, very quickly it faded. "Raven look behind you". I turned around to see Red X. He leaped from the second floor with a clenched fist, he was coming for me. I was completely in shock, I didn't move. When he was just about to knock me out with his punch, Speedy tackled him from the side. I saw how his muscular arms moved so nicely, how he was protecting me… _

_I was in a daydream… I was snapped out when Red X pushed Speedy off of him and threw a disk on his arm. His arm was bleeding and he was on his knees. I could feel his pain. Red X had pushed me up to a wall, putting a lock of hair behind my ear. " You know cutie, the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a date ." "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", sent him flying up to another floor. "I ran up to the injured archer, just I was about to I see those robots coming down from the upper floor, and in my right and left side. We were never going to make out of this. _

_Speedy pulled me into an elevator, which closed just on time. Just about to go up , when one of the stupid robots punched the elevator door, making us stuck in the middle of the first and second floor. There were a few more punches on the door. Then is stopped… just on the wall I was leaning on got punched which sent me getting pushed into Speedy on the wall. I quickly threw my hood up to hide my pink cheeks. "Sorry" I said. "Wasn't your fault." We just sat down for a few minutes to make sure all the punching were to completely stop. When it did I immediately tried to open the elevator doors. Trying to pull them apart with my hands. Which did nothing. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" it still didn't open. I still tried opening it with my hands. I turned back to see a smiling Speedy. Of course he's going to enjoy looking at me since I was moving my whole body. " Are you going to help or what" He put both hand in the air surrendering. "Hey I helped you out their twice. But I'll see what I'll do." He leaned against the was and pushed the open door for the elevator. "Hey I tried" He sat in the corner, no matter how much I wanted to punch him, I couldn't help but smile. "Speedy!" He got up taking the end of his arrow through both the doors using it as lever. After trying he put the arrow back. "Won't budge, my arrow will brake" "Your worried about an arrow, we're stuck in an elevator." "Hey, it wasn't gonna open anyways." _

_I sat in the corner as well. We weren't really facing each other but side by side. "Great" I thought, stuck in an elevator… with him…_

_End of Flashback._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Teen Titans**

**I tried to make this chapter long! PLZ REVIEW AT THE END!**

1 HOUR LATER

Speedy flipped open his communicator, "still no signal… hey can't you teleport us out of here!" "Already thought about it, X and Slade have their robots around Star City. I'm pretty sure Robin or Bumblebee wouldn't want that." He took of the bag of arrows and his bow beside him. "Great…" It felt pretty awkward.

He cleared his throat " so umm what's new?" Raven shrugged her shoulders "nothing much, what about you and the East?" "Hmm… last week I brought a bag home of greasy bag of fish tacos to annoy Aquadork, I learned some Spanish and yeah. Raven laughed at the thought of the horrified Aqualad. Speedy smiled, "you know Raven you should laugh more, it's really nice." She looked away.

"so bored" groaned the annoyed archer.

"well we can't do much, so you might as well wait."

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

"How, we don't even have a bottle?" Speedy took out an arrow, "with this."

"Fine" "So whoever it lands on they decide if its truth or dare got it, and you have to do it okay?"

She nodded. "Here I'll go first" said Speedy.

He span and it landed on Raven "truth" she said. "Tough on a battlefield but not on a simple game of truth or dare?" "that's not going to change my mind Speedy, truth" "Fine, what's your name?" "Raven, stupid" "Real name"

"We're not allowed to give it away" she said

"Yeah but you said truth so what is it?"  
>"Rachel, Rachel Roth"<p>

He just looked at her, "nice name"

She span it and this time it landed on Speedy "uh dare"

"Hmm… when we get out of this elevator you are not to tell anyone about my name." She said.

"Uhh that's it?"

"Yeah"

Awkward silence.

K I'll spin. It landed on him again "Dare, a proper dare"

"What can I dare you to do in an elevator"

"Hey that's your problem"

"I dare you to stop playing this game"

"What! Rae come on!"

"A dares a dare" she said smirking.

He leaned against the wall.

"Your no fun Rae" he said. "Don't call me Rae"

"Whatever"

The rest of the hour was quiet

**2 hours later…**

He watched as she slept, he just stared at her. She was already so pretty, when she's asleep she looks like the moon, she's cute when she's angry, she was just different, she was Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I don't own Teen Titans **

**THX for the reviews guys!**

**Crazynerd: Hey no prob, I'm happy to see another Speedy/Raven fan! Oh and about the door on the ceiling, I actually don't think about that when it comes to elevators :P**

**Sam: Thx Hope you like the nxt chapter!**

**Empress Kali Phantomhive: Thank you for the review!**

* * *

><p>Raven got up and found Speedy staring at her. "Can I help you?" He just smirked still staring. She got up and starts banging on the door hoping someone would hear. She almost chocked on her own breath when she felt Speedy's muscular arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear "no one's going to hear you, you know."A chill went down her spine, she gasped and turned around, her back was leaned against the door. He stepped back hands in surrender, "don't ever do that!" and she went to sit in the corner. He flopped down on the other corner.<p>

It was quiet, too quiet even for Speedy. She took a quick glance and saw his gruesome bleeding arm. She gasped "Speedy are you alright?" he looked up "huh, oh yeah Red X and his disc sordof got me" he chuckled. She went over to his side, putting both hands on his chest, since her eyes were closed she didn't notice he was smiling at her. "There that would stop the pain, but it's still bleeding". She tore of a long piece or her cloak and wrapped it around his arm. "Sorry" she whispered, "for what?" behind the mask Raven knew he arched an eyebrow. "You're in pain because of me" he gave no respond. When she finished wrapping the cloth around his bruised arm, she turned to sit in her usual spot, when he pulled her wrist and made her sit on top of him. "Raven we're friends, do you think I'd let you get the pain when I know I'm right there?"

She kept quiet, he just stared into her beautiful purple eyes, and she stared into his mask. "I'm pretty sure if I were Beastboy you'd send me to another dimension" he laughed. She got off of him…"_way to go to ruin a moment Speedy…" She thought_

She got off of him and sat but this time right beside him, she didn't want to be far from him for some reason. Again it was quiet…

"Do you think they defeated Slade and Red X?" asked the archer. Raven just nodded, "I would hope so, I'm probably sure they are looking for us now."

Silence…

She looked at him to see he was just playing with his arrow, obviously bored. He got up and tried to open the elevator doors, it didn't move a bit. He punched it, in anger.

The third hour past…

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked it, I want this story to have something u guys want, so tell in a review PLZ!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Teen Titans or the song "song to you'**

**Hope you guys like it, leave a review at the end, it will mean a lot. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Fourth hour…<p>

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?" she yelled at him.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" the angry archer yelled.

"AND HOW ON EARTH SHOULD I TRUST YOU!" she pushed him to the wall holding his collar.

"IT WAS A JOKE AND STOP YELLING AT ME!"

The two titans have been fighting like that for 30 minutes.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Raven was telling Speedy how they first met Aqualad. _

_He suddenly started to laugh when she finished. _

"_What's so funny?" she asked confused._

"_Okay how would you react if I told you that I told Aqualad you had a MAJOR crush on him and you think he's cute?" he asked still laughing. _

"_Y-YOU WHAT!" _

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>None of them spoke to each other. Both had their arms crossed on their chests. He would look at her from time to times always opening his mouth to say something but the anger in her eyes but him stop.<p>

"_God, cant she take a joke!" he thought._

"_I can't believe that jerk would tell Aqualad that!... Sure I had a crush on him but I never said he was cute!" she yelled in her head._

Speedy couldn't take it anymore, "Raven look -" she shot a glare at him. "Raven why are we always fighting with each other! Like we barely talk and when we do we're always fighting!"

She looked at him, behind that mask she knew he meant it.

She kept quiet, "Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean anything"

"I'm sorry too…" His smile faded when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Raven? Are you alright?" he put a hand behind her back to comfort her and the other to hold her hand.

" My mother was right, I was born to hurt the innocent and my friends." She said.

"Raven…" he wiped a tear away. "You know you weren't to harm people"

"Speedy listen, you-"

"No Raven you listen, why do you always believe you were sent to harm us! You're a titan for God's sake. You've saved many lives, you're a friend, a teammate!"

"No I'm not! I bet Beastboy would wish I were off the team. I have friends but their fake comforts tell me that they don't really care. I bet they only want me on the team only for my powers!" she started to cry. He leaned closer to her. She rested her head on his chest.

"I never felt loved before"

She got up to try to open the elevator door which she knew wouldn't budge anyways, but before she could even try she got pushed into the wall. "I know someone that loves you." "Really… who…" she said in her laziest tone.

He a gave a lopsided grin "me"

"Yeah the agile archer with an unstoppable arsenal of energy arrows is going to love me." She said putting both hands in the air. He leaned in closer "I'm serious…"

"Your lying, get off of me"

He leaned in closer, their chests touching each other.

" Let me prove it" He slowly moved in and kissed her.

After a while they broke apart. "You seriously do?"

He laughed hard at this, this made Raven blush. " Well yeah miss – I'm the smartest titan!"

" I don't know Speedy, after Malchior I…"

He pulled her to the middle of the elevator and started to sing which shocked her because he singing was like an angel speaking. (To make this part work please listen to Leon Thomas Song to you!)

" _I don't wear designer clothes" he sang pulling his costume which made her laugh._

"_I don't go to the finest schools but I know I ain't no fool baby. I may not be a star, I'm not driving the sickest car, but I know I can make you happy baby. I don't know what you been used to never been with a girl like you,_

_But I can give you love that's true to your heart not material things. I'll give you my song these words, to you sing you what I feel my song it's true._

_I don't have the world can't give it to you girl but all that I can do all that I can do is give this song to you…"_

"Now did you like the song?" he asked. She nodded her head

"Good, now will you please shut up about this relationship?" he asked in a way which made them laugh.

She hugged him. "Thank you Speedy, for making me feel loved."

He whispered in her ear " I don't have the world Raven but if I did I would have gave it to you, all I can give is my heart and love."

"And that's all I want" she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's been a while since I updated and again I dont own the song.<strong>

**Hope ya guys like it LEAVE A REVIEW PLZ**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I don't own Teen Titans.**

**K this is where Red X comes in cuz he sordoof has a thing for Raven too, so enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

><p>They were still stuck in that darn elevator, even though they were thankful for this mission. They really wanted to get out. She accepted him playing with his hair, but did he really have to play with hers too? She let it go but it was going for too long.<p>

"Can you stop playing with it!" she asked

He laughed a low dark laugh "and what if I don't?" he whispered.

"Your powers aren't working here you know…"

His voice let a shiver go down her spine.

"S-stop…" she stuttered through breaths.

He laughed that laugh again "you don't really want me to do you"

Before she could say anything they heard a laugh. "Got a couple of love birds don't we?" asked the mysterious voice. It took a while for Raven to identify the voice.

"Red X…" she said in a whisper but it was still loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes gorgeous it is I" he said. "Wondering why you cant use your powers to open the door?"

No response from the archer or Raven.

He laughed, "for someone smart your pretty slow my famous X is what glued the doors to together, I wouldn't be surprised if the red head with you didn't even think of it". Speedy got up and punched the elevator door from complete anger.

"Now that's not going to get you anywhere is it Speedy?"

" What the hell do you want?" he yelled

"Easy, the beautiful sorceress with you" he replied

More punches on the door from Speedy

"You'll never get out Raven unless you let me call you mine"

She snorted "my friends will save us"

He laughed, "your so call friends that only keep you on the team for your powers, well I have shocked them and they are unconscious."

"W-what?" she asked complete shocked

"You both will be stuck in there until Raven accepts to be just mine and leave the red head"

"Red X, you can call me yours…" she whispered.

* * *

><p>So next chapter will be a songfic, please help me on suggestions for story!<p>

The song will be saviour by lights (which by the way i dont own)

please Review it would mean soo much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Review at end! Hope ya like it, i didnt really want to get into details with the fighting scences, just too lazy but hope ya like it anyways**

* * *

><p><em>She listened to every of his words carefully and answered after a long time…<em>

"_Red X, you can call me yours…"_

Red X, chuckled a low laugh " so sudden huh? I'll be back"

The archer looked at the sorceress, she knew he was hurt and angry.

"Before you think about it Speedy I am not interested in Red X at all" she said calmly.

"Then why" he asked hurt and weak.

She closed her eyes preventing tears to fall, his voice sounded hopeless, as if his life is over. "He said we could only get out if…if…if I'm his, at least than we can get out and save the rest of the titans. " He cupped her right hand.

They just sat there not saying anything, waiting for the terrible villain.

_CREEEK!_

Both heroes looked up to see the villain, the elevator doors were open. He grabbed Raven's hand and led her somewhere. Speedy just followed.

"Here we are my angel"

Raven looked around to see it was a lab, somewhat like the one they used to freeze the captured titans. "And this is" she asked very harshly.

He looked at her and put a lock of her behind her ear, this burned Speedy from the inside, he kept everything inside of him to kill Red X, but only for Raven he controlled himself. _Only for Raven…_ he kept repeating to himself, _only for Raven…_

"Well sweetie, this is where we pretty much shuck your friends to unconsciousness, Slade's dealing with them now, but in the meantime…" he pushed Raven into the wall. Lifting his make to expose his lips, but he could not do his movie because he was tackled from the side.

(Before Reading further please listen to Saviour by lights)

They were both punching each other hard in the face, Raven coming over to help. Before she could reach Red X, pushed him onto a small platform. In a blink, he was trapped, just like in the brotherhood of evil.

Raven gasped, flying "no, no, no oh please God no." She knew he could not live this nightmare again, she remembered what happened to him, sleepless nights, screaming, panic attacks.

Speedy had known what was to happened, he turned to see Red X very close to pushing the button, he looked up "_oh crap…" _he said. Speedy was frozen.

She stopped flying, and quickly came down on her knees, pulling her hair in frustration. "Well at least he's out of the way." Came Red X standing right beside her. Her eyes were now the four demon eyes, and her size has enlarged. He was feared.

He pulled out his explosive discs, doing nothing to the half demon. She realized she went out of control "Azarath Metrion Zinth"- She got kicked in the stomach, which made her crash in the wall. She got up, a hand on the side of her head because of the pain.

He pulled out his bow staff, and hit it on her feet which made her fall. He picked her up by her cloak and threw her close to the frozen Speedy. She looked up at him, he was horrified, just like he was the first time he was frozen. She was angry, she would not let this happen. She crawled, with moans every time she moved her feet. She was close, just a few more inches she could press that button and unfreeze her lover.

Red X was coming close to her with every step. She lifted her hand, and just as soon she was to push it down she was hit on the back with his staff. "Aaahh…" she cried in pain. He laughed, "don't worry princess, everything will be fine" he laughed harder. She was weak, hurt, she couldn't move, she took another look at Speedy, her eyes grew a glowing white and she put a hand in midair "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she let out which made a huge object flying towards him. That would buy her some time. She got on her knees, _almost there… _she said to herself.

She had her hand on the button, she pushed it down. She quickly turned around, to see in a second Speedy was unfrozen, Red X had not known this and ran with the bow staff hitting hard on her stomach, she was crashed to the wall, and laid unconscious. "That's it, now I can freeze you as well…"

"Do you really think I'll let you?" asked the archer. Red X turned around slowly, eyes wide but than smirked. "I took you down the first time, this time I can take you down easy."

* * *

><p>"Raven, Raven?" asked a voice.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw nine people around her.

"W-where am I?" she asked trying to get up but was pushed down.

"Titans infirmary, Red X got you pretty bad there."

Immediately she started looking around, "Speedy! Speedy! Robin, Red X, what did he do to Speedy, is he hurt please tell me where he is."

Robin just pointed to the archer. Raven turned to see him arms crossed, with his playful grin. "More like what did Speedy do to Red X." He sat on the stool that was beside the bed. "Hey I'm fine, Red X and Slade, well lets just say there part of our frozen villains collection!" he said.

She hugged him, letting a few tears run down her cheek, he put a hand in her hair "it's alright, I'm here, I always will be, right beside you Raven" he whispered.

"Uhh dude are you and Raven like"-

Cyborg put a hand on his mouth and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh, yeah I know crappy ending hope you like it anyways, please Review.<strong>

**BTW, which couple do you like best **

**SpeedyXRaven**

**OR**

**SpeedyXStarfire**

**(just out of curiosity) **

**Please leave a review! **

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this is chapter 8, hope ya like it. **

**Speedy is back at the Titans East tower and Raven is at the Titans West Tower!**

* * *

><p>Things were basically the same at both towers. Both teams have noticed that Raven and Speedy were spending a lot of time with each other, but none of them knew that they both have a strong relationship with each other. They would secretly talk to each other on their communicators because Robin said it was only used for emergencies. Luckily for both of them both teams have been visiting each other, <strong>a lot.<strong> There was no crime at all in both cities, sure there were a few like bank robberies, but nothing that the police couldn't handle.

"So how are you feeling now?" asked Speedy, giving Raven a bowl of ice cream.

"I'm getting better, the wounds are still on my body, but I'll get better" she replied, leaning against the kitchen counter and Speedy across from her.

The Titans West were visiting the Titans East. She looked around and felt happy.

"Mm, what are you looking at?" he asked taking the spoon out of his mouth.

She turned to look back at him, "it's so fun at the Titans East Tower. There's never a boring day here, like you and Aqualad getting into silly fights, Bumblebee just has a great personality and the twins, they're so cute." She said taking a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

He looked at each of his teammate, than at her "what's wrong at your tower?"

She looked down, stabbing her ice cream lightly with her spoon. "Like I said, they only want me for my powers, and anyways, Robin's obsession with Slade is really pathetic and because of thet he barely hangs out with us. Cyborg, like a big brother, but just obsessed with his car and him and Beastboy are obsessed with video games and get into fights, a lot of fights, and I can't stand the taste of tofu, and Starfire she's a sweet girl, but sometimes her tamaranian dish and her preppy personality bugs me. Like I don't mind shopping with her, but she is always looking for her wants, she doesn't really have the patience to wait so I can pick out a book."

He looked down at his ice cream and let out a small laugh but not out of humor, but in pain. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Something you want to tell me?"

He looked in her purple eyes, "it's funny you wish you were here, Mas Y Menos doesn't." he replied. Her eyes grew wide, "why?"

"Well because no one can understand them, and you know its really bugging them." He replied.

"Hmm… Starfire knows a bit of Spanish".

He laughed, "she had to kiss a boy for that right?"

"Yup, Boy Wonder went bonkers when she told him" he laughed more.

"No but seriously, I do wish I was a Titans East." She said getting back on subject.

There was a moment of silence when Raven felt someone's hand on her shoulder, "Raven we're leaving." Said the team leader and left. She turned back and gave Speedy a hug. She left the kitchen, "hey Raven, hope to see you and the team soon." Said Aqualad.

"I'm pretty sure you will. Summer is coming in, and I bet we all would want a water fight."

"We all know that I would have fun, since I do control water," lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh really, I control objects"

They both laughed "we'll see" he said and gave her a hug.

"Wait Rae!" said Bee flying towards Raven, with an old looking book in her hand.

"I found this book of all your favourite poets poems, I thought you'd want it." She gave her the book. Ravens eyes turned wide "Bee where did you… thank you so much!" She gave her a hug and Titans West left.

* * *

><p>"I wish Raven was on our team, it would be fun to have another girl on the team." Said Bumblebee.<p>

"We all do" said Aqualad

Speedy just nodded, "so does she"

Bumblebee and Aqualad looked up, "she does!" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah, but I bet Robin wouldn't let her." He said

Both sighed, than Bumblebee looked up, having an idea. "Boys we want Raven and she wants us. Robin will have to make the switch one way or the other."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it! Next chapter will be a little shocking.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raven was in her room, thinking about if she should ask Robin about the switch, even if she did, which one of the titans from the east would want to switch with her? She thought of Speedy and calling him, asking him for help. She flipped open her communicator.

"Speedy, from Titans East"

"Speedy it's Raven"

"How's it going, babe?" smirking

"Speedy, I am really nervous about talking to Robin about this switch."

"Hey listen, don't worry the east here got it covered, we're actually coming over to talk to him."

Her eyes grew wide, "really?"

"yeah, we're on our way, we're in the T-ship right now,and will be there soon. So in the meantime just ask him."

She smiled, "okay, and Speedy…"

"Yeah?"

"thanks"

He smiled "later babe!"

She giggled and closed the communicator.

She knocked on Robin's door. Immediately the door opened, "Raven, any trouble?"

"Umm… Robin, I need to talk to you about something serious." He nodded her head and signaled her to come in. She didn't really bother looking around his room, being concerned about a certain subject and the happiness of the Titans East coming over. "What is it Raven?" he asked arms crossed.

"Robin, it's just that…" she paused and then continued. She took a deep breath and decided to get it over with, "Robin I would like to join the Titans East." He said nothing, but his mask grew wide and back to normal. He turned around, picking up a few criminal status reports, "I'm sorry Raven but no". He left his room heading to the main room. She followed behind, picking up her pace "but why Robin?" she asked softly. "He turned around with anger and yelled, " Because!" the other three titans stopped what thay were doing and looked to see the argument between the two birds. "Because, we will have one member short, and you are our family"-

"family?" she cut him off. "This is my family that only needs me for my powers! You guys probably would have kicked me out long time ago, but because of my powers, I'm here. The Titans East treat me like family and they actually want me there, I'm going Boy Wonder, whether you like it or not."

She turned around for her room to start packing. He clenched his fist "Raven I am only giving you one warning, come back and sit down." She ignored him, "Raven, last time, do not go into your room." She ignored him once again. He pulled out his bow staff and hit her on her feet, where exactly Red X hit her.

She cried in pain, looking at the others "and your just going to watch this!" Starfire flew uo a little raising her hand with the star bolt about to come out, Ravens eyes widened " I am sorry friend Raven, but this is what we all want"

An arrow was flying toward Starfire, causing her to fall. All of the titans looked to see, the Titans East.

"Hello Boy Blunder" said Speedy, Raven crawled to his side, but he picked her up, "we're here to pick up our favourite bird".

He turned around about to leave when Cyborg ran, about to blast his cannons. When Bee, kicked him, sending him fly to the wall. He looked up, "sorry Sparky but I guess now I know why Raven wants to leave. I thought I had feelings for you, but your half robot, robots don't have hearts. Your also half human, they have heaarts but some don't… your one of them"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**I just want to thank you guys for the reviews. Especially…**

**Cool Bubblegum: Thank you sooo much, you were soo nice and a great support!**

**Crazynerd: Thanks for the review and you'll find out ;)**

**When you guys are done reading please review, it would mean so much! Thanks hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Speedy dropped Raven in the infirmary, knowing she can heal herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Titans GO!" yelled both leaders.<p>

* * *

><p>Mas Y Menos ran around Beastboy. He changed in to several animals attempting to catch one of them, but failed. Bumblebee attacked Starfire, who was now laying hurt on the ground. She suddenly turned by a growling from a half man half robot.<p>

Cyborg was about to shoot, when a wave of water attacked him by the back. Cyborg landed with his stomach on the floor. Aqualad walked close and bent down, "your no older brother I am, and Raven's _my_ little sister!" "Grr…" he turned to punch Aqualad, but he grabbed his fist,

Speedy was aiming arrows, while Robin was throwing discs. Then, they were battling with their bows and staff. "You guys are messed up, you never used to do this to Raven. What the hell is wrong with you?" Robin tried to hit his feet, but failed. All the titans kept fighting like this until…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" which made the titans west fall down and unconscious. Aqualad ran to Raven, "Raven are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine' she replied, but fell into his arms. He picked her up and laid her on the couch.

* * *

><p>Raven woke up looking around with so many questions running in her head. She looked at her unconscious teammates and then it all came clear to her, but where were the titans east? "Looks like the sleeping beauty finally awoke" a deep voice whispered. "S-Speedy?" She turned around and saw Speedy with his arms crossed. He jumped on the sofa and held her hand, "your alright, right?" he asked seriously. " I don't know Speedy, they never use to do this to me before…"<p>

"Raven?" asked Bumblebee with Aqualad and the twins beside her, "we have to get you to the Titans East and along with your teammates to see what's wrong with them, it will take a few days." Speedy jumped from the sofa. "So Rae's staying with us, yes!" Aqualad spoke "Raven do you need to pack a few belongings I'm pretty sure it will take more than a few days." She nodded and went to her room and packed her belonging with Aqualad helping. When they came back they saw Speedy smirking arms crossed. "So a sleepover, eh? You know Rae you can always sleep in my room, I don't mind sharing my bed." He winked under his mask.

Suddenly he screamed in pain, "aah" he fell unconscious, and the titans looked to see Bumbleebee with her stingers, "hehe, he somewhat deserved it."

So they all left. With the unconscious titans, Aqualad picked up Speedy while Bumblebee and Raven were picking up the other titans.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again soo you got this far it doesnt hurt to review ya know ;)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sorry if it's short I tried making it long but I hope ya like it and PLZ REVIEW!**

**Thx!**

* * *

><p>The six of them stared at each unconscious titan. "I don't know what would happen if you guys didn't make it on time" Raven hugged Speedy, he put a comforting hand on her back. "You still have that bond with Robin right." Speedy didn't really say this in a form of a question, more of a statement. She nodded her head in his chest. "Cant you go in his mind and see why are all the titans acting this way", she waited a while and broke the hug . She sat in an Indian style.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Robins mind<strong>

"Slade, where's Raven and Speedy!" He laughed, "I have special plans for those two, right now they are stuck in an elevator." He laughed more, "I wonder how the sorceress is dealing with the womenizer" she ran about to punch him, she hated how Slade called her pal a womanizer.

"Now, now Robin you too also play a special role in this. You will be hypnotized, and ruin your friend's Raven's life. So she will eventually have no choice but leave, and well maybe I will tell you the rest later."

"I won't let you! This isn't over Slade!" she yelled.

"I believe it is Robin"

"Why are you doing this to Raven!" she yelled. "You see Robin, Red X here has a thing for that girl and well there is a huge amount he is willing to pay." "You'll never get her!" "Don't be silly"

"And what do you want with Speedy?"

'Aah… your best friend, your friend there has marvelous archery skills. I need an apprentice and he sure got what I am looking for in an apprentice. X bring out the machine!"

* * *

><p>Raven woke up breathing hard.<p>

"Raven what happened?" asked Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>"So your telling us there hypnotized… huh, no wonder they are acting like this to you" said Aqualad. Speedy rubbed the back of his head remembering when they got hypnotized, he had to fight against <em>Raven.<em> "Is there anything we can do to bring them back to normal." Speedy asked. "There was this machine but I don't know where it was…"

"I think I do" said the archer, "get in the T – car, and before speaking I'm driving" he turned to Aqualad.

Bumblebee was the last to leave the tower. She went over to Cyborg, and held his hand" I'm sorry Sparky, I really am…" a tear ran down her cheek. "You must be hurt from my words… I have feelings for you… I – I lo-"

"Bee get in the car!" yelled Speedy.

She took one last at the titans and put in the code to secure the tower. She looked back at the titans and the half man half robot. She shook her head, " he can't feel that way the same as I do" she told herself and went in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>K so hope you guys liked it. Plz review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"And Slade hypnotized you guys to be acting this way, just so Red X could have a chance or something like that." Aqualad explained to the titans west who are no longer hypnotized. Starfire gasped, when he told her what she almost did. Starfire hugged Raven, "oh friend Raven I am terribly sorry, I did not mean to do this to you!" "I know Star it's all right you were hypnotized"<p>

Robin put a hand on Raven's shoulder, "Raven I'm really sorry, I can't believe we were that weak."

"Robin it's alright, you guys were hypnotized."

"Do you guys remember anything from the hypnotism?" asked Speedy.

"I can't believe I did this to my little sister…" said Cyborg. He then looked at Bumblebee, she pretended that she didn't notice. "Let's all go back at the Titans West Tower, Raven can you teleport us there?"She nodded her head and in a second they were at the other tower.

* * *

><p>Robin laughed, "so you guys are a couple eh? I always knew you liked her"<p>

"Yeah, I told you, you're not batman you know!"

"Hey I'm his-"

"Guys?" the masked heroes turned to see the sorceress.

"Robin, do you remember when I asked you if I could swith to the Titans East?"

Robin stared down at his feet, than looked back at her and gave her a small smile. " I wouldn't mind since it is what you want but we will be a member short and-"

"Mas Y Menos would love to be her replacement" said Bumblebee coming into the room with Aqualad and the two twins. Mas Y Menos both gave cute smiles, Robin looked at Raven, "I'm sorry Raven you can't move to the Titans East…" All the titans there were shocked, "…unless you come and visit."

She jumped and practically squealed, she hugged Robin, "really thank you so much Robin!" She turned to Speedy, she ran to him and jumped to hug him. He fell back a little, he whispered in her ear, "you'll still need a room until we renovate yours." "Don't get your hopes up so high Speedy" she whispered back.

She then turned to Aqualad and Bumblebee and gave each a hug. Robin bent down to the twins, "welcome to the team Mas Y Menos!"

When Robin told the rest of the team the big announcement, they were still a little upset but happy to know the twins will replace her. Bumblebee and Raven went to pack her belongings when Cyborg said, "Bee can I talk to you?" She looked at Raven and than walked towards him.

"What's going on Sparky?"

"I never believed in love at first sight… until I met you…"

Her eyes went wide, "Bee even though you may never feel the same way for me, I just had to tell you…"

"I don't have the prettiest face for you to look at, or the skinniest waist for you to hold, but I do have the biggest heart to love you…" This time Cyborgs eyes widened but then he smiled, and leaned in closer to her face…

* * *

><p>The titans West said goodbye to Raven and the Titans East said goodbye to the twins. While the Titans East were driving back to their tower, Raven said to herself, "this is the beginning of something new…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just if you guys are confused Cy and Bee are a couple!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

** I want to thank crisgatita-chan for always reviewing and liking my story. Thank you!**

**This is chapter 13 I tried making this one long so srry if it isnt.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome Raven to your new home!" said Aqualad, as the Titans East entered the living room. "Follow me Raven, this is your new room." Said Bumblebee, "it used to be our guest room but we'll switch the twins room into the guest room." Said the Atlantian. Speedy held Ravens hand and quickly ran to the room next to hers, "and the best part, your room is next to mine!" he said putting both arms in the air. She giggled and gave him a hug. They broke the hug and went to the other titans, "girl let's go shopping for your new room!" said Bumblebee. "I'm driving!" yelled Speedy and Aqualad at the same time.<p>

"Race ya there?" asked Aqualad with a smile. "Pssh, please they don't call me Speedy for nothing." "Yeah and you shoot bows and arrows" Aqualad shot back. They both ran down to the basement and left the two girls laughing hard. "I'm so glad that I'm part of the Titans East family!" said Raven, "so are we Raven" said Bumblebee. "Let's go down to see if they didn't murder each other." In the garage, they saw both males pushing each other back from the driver's seat. "Stop fish stick I'm driving!" "I got here first arrow boy!" "No you didn't!"

They kept fighting like this when Speedy stepped out, "actually fish face you can drive." "Ha! I knew I would win!" "Not really the thing is I want to sit beside MY girlfriend, you know something to don't have." He smirked. Aqualad narrowed his eyes and just sat in the front. Bee sat on the passanger seat and Speedy and Raven sat at the back, with his arm around Raven.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the car, everybody surrounded them screaming! Eventually they had to call the security to keep them to the side.<p>

"I love you Aqualad!"

"Speedy you're so hot!"

"Raven your my fave!"

"Bumblebee!"

When they got in Raven and Bumblebee were picking out the perfect shade of purple while the boys were talking to fan girls. When they were done shopping for her room she wanted to pick up some books, so while Raven was picking a book, Speedy found a monopoly board game. "Hey Aquadork, you think I can beat you!" Aqualad came over to see what he was talking about. "We'll just have to find out" he smirked.

"Boys lets go" said Bumblebee.

Both boys looked at each other and smirked and then yelled. "I'm driving!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it next chapter will be called monopoly!<strong>

**but the winner wins the bet... and i dunno any good bets plz help moi!**

**Plz Review!**


	14. Monopoly

Chapter 14 Monopoly

* * *

><p>He grabbed her waist and spun her around and kissed her soundly; she decided playing Monopoly wasn't bad, as long as he won. After a moment he broke the kiss, "wanna play again?"<p>

Bumblebee and Aqualad came in the room, "hey guys mind if we play?" asked Bumblebee. "Sure but let me remind you I won the last game and the bet." He winked at Raven under the mask. "What was the bet?" asked Aqualad. "Loser kisses me!" Without another word Aqualad got up and left. "Get back here fish boy! I ain't kissing you!"

"So what's the bet then?" he asked coming back, "hmm…."

Just than Bumblebee's face lit up, "if any of you two lose you call your mentors and must call them DADDY!" Both males face were shown of fear. "WHAT!" they both yelled. "You heard me!" she said arms crossed and a mocking smile. "Fine if I win, no fish food for a whole year!" said no other than, Aqualad. After that the archer and Atlantian, were fighting over that. "Boys, boys stop it! Raven, you?" asked Bee.

"No point of me thinking of one, I'm probobly to lose anyways." She shrugged, Bee's attention went to Speedy, "how bout you Speedster?" He had an evil smirk, "that's never a good sign", Aqualad muttered under his breath, "I'll think about it later" he said. The three didn't bother arguing about that, knowing it would make no difference. "Well if I win, I will make you two live outside for a week, me and Rae need girl time you know." They both giggled and high fived each other. "Raven! Your actually into the bet, I'm your boyfriend!" The two girls giggled even more.

"Okay let the game begin" said Raven…

* * *

><p><strong>Who's gonna win?<br>What was Speedy's bet?**

**Find out next Chapter!**

**I know it's been a long time, the chapter probably sucks I know, but please review. Hope ya like it**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know been a REALLY LONG TIME SINCE I updated but im sorry!**

* * *

><p>Speedy was on Aqualads back who was scrubbing the floors.<p>

"Missed a spot fishstick!" he yelled in his ears, which was really unecessory **(AN: SRRY 4 SPELLING)**

**"**Where?" he asked quite annoyed and tired.

Speedy poured the drink he was holding in Aqualads long hair and started laughing hard "everywhere fishstick!"

Unfortunatly for the Titans East, Speedy won.

Part of the dare was that they must do whatever he said and must not yell at him or do anything to him... no matter what he did.

So Aqualad just stood there shocked.

"Keep cleaning fishstick!" said the archer still laughing.

"But when I do, the drink will drip from my hair to the floor..."

Speedy fell on the floor laughing and rolling knowing that.

"And what was it you wanted me to do" said Bumblebee coming in his room.

"Aah... Bumblebee! For you I shall be leader of the Titans East leader for a month!"

Bumblebee took whatever it was to keep her from punching him.

"And?" she asked in a fake cheery voice with a fake smile.

"I want a new paint colour!" he demanded.

Bumblebee left the room muttering few words under her breath.

When she left another member of the team entered.

"I can't believe you made me wear this..."

Both boys looked to see Raven, and boy was she blushing!

Speedy made her wear a short skirt and tight short shirt... just to make her look like a maid, but amuse him at the same time.

"Raven sweety! Can you get me a glass of orange juice!"

"How is _she_ your girlfriend?" asked Aqualad.

"Shutup fishboy atleast I got one, and get back to scrubbin" Speedy again sat on him.

She left and within a few minutes she came back, when she bent down to give his drink, her tops neck fell (Speedy knew that was to happen) exposing her chest, he smirked.

She found out soon, why he had his devious smile on.

"Speedy, theres something on my back, can you see what it is?" she said with a plan on her mind.

They went into the closet, the next thing Aqualad and Bumblebee heard was

"Raven!"

Next few minutes Raven came out, shaking of fake dust on her hands.

The two looked inside the closet to see a Speedy tied up,

"aah get me out of here, I demand you to, I won!"

"We need a prize to "leader", for participation" said Bumblebee, the three laughed.

"Oh and Speedy?" Aqualad said, "you forgot something, " he said pouring the orange juice on his hair.

"Later arrow boy!"

"Bye" said Bumblebee.

That left Raven and Speedy, "really Raven?" he asked.

"Hey, you really did annoy us!"

"I won though!"

They were arguing like two little kids.

"Here I'll untie you" once she did. he pushed her up to a wall, kissing her, she could taste the juice on his lips.

He quickly broke it, " I better wash this juice out of my hair, it's gettin sticky... unless you wanna come" he said winking.

"You dirty person!" she said, trying to hide her smile.

And as usual one would always chase the other for revange, it got normal for Aqualad and Bumblebee.

It was their family.

Titan family.

* * *

><p>Liked it?<p>

Been looong since I updated so plz leave a review so i noe people are still reading.

Thanks bye

-Speedyfan


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry, but I will not be able to update anymore.

Thank you for those who still liked it. :)


End file.
